I Wouldn't Mind
by Stars-under-the-Sky
Summary: Jade and Cat get married


I Wouldn t Mind

Jade West was getting married today, to the love of her life. As a child, she never believed in fairytales, she wasn t the average little girl. She preferred monster trucks and mud over princesses and rainbows. So it surprised her when she found herself in her own little fairytale. Especially since Jade never once thought it would work out. But it has, and she wasn t complaining. Jade was marrying Cat Valentine. Much to her surprised, the angry, black-loving person Jade was, fell for the happy-go-lucky, pink-loving person Cat was. But like she said before, she wasn t complaining. She wouldn t trade Cat for the world. She loved her too much to do such a thing.

Jade wore a plain black Victorian style wedding dress. She stood at the alter next to Andre, Beck, Tori and Robbie. Much to her comfort, Rex wasn t with him. Jade waited impatiently for the ceremony to start. She hadn t seen Cat in her dress but she was 180% sure Cat looked as perfect as ever in it. People made small-talk until the ceremony began.

Once it started, Jade watched with amazement as Cat walked down the isle with her father. Cat looked so gorgeous, Jade was pretty much lost for words. Moments passed and Cat was finally next to her. The priest, Cat s parents demanded a traditional wedding, said their vows and they repeated them. After they say their I do s, they kissed. The kissed held so much passion and love, Jade was surprised the both of them didn t melt right then. Pulling away, the two turned towards the crowd, hands interlocked.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the two walked out of the chapel smiling. Pictures were taken and small-talk was made. Afterwards, everyone went into the basement of the chapel for the reception. The chapel was absolutely gorgeous, with a very rustic yet modern feel, Jade and Cat couldn t help but have the wedding there.

The DJ the two had hired announced their names, and the two entered, hands still interlocked. Music started playing and that was their cue to began dancing. Jade smiled at Cat and Cat smiled back. Jade s arms wrapped around Cat s waist as she pulled her close and Cat s arms wrapped around her neck.

Merrily we fall

Out of line, out of line

I d fall anywhere with you

I m by your side

Swinging in the rain

Humming melodies

We're not going anywhere until we freeze

As they danced, they spun in circles to the music. The two had just about forgot anyone else was in the room. They focused on one another, staring into each other s eyes. This is bliss, Jade thought, this is where I belong, right next to Cat. The thought made her smile even more than Jade already was. Cat s smile also grew.

I m not afraid, anymore

I m not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Jade was terrified in the beginning. She didn t want to get close to Cat. She was scared of showing vulnerability, scared of letting Cat in. She didn t believe in fairytales or happy-endings and Cat was a princess. Jade was the evil witch trying to her hurt. At least, that s how it was suppose to be. For a long time, Jade had tried to hurt Cat even. Just to keep her away. Jade didn t want to hurt her by letting her in only to push her away. But it didn t faze Cat one bit, not at all. It was like Cat saw right through Jade. Like she could see all of Jade s worries and pain and was determined to make it better. Once Jade let Cat in, she stayed fearful until Cat proved time and time again that there was no reason too. Now, the two of them were going to spend forever by each other s side.

Carefully we'll place our destiny

You came and you took this heart, and set it free

Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me

I m torn, I m torn to be right where you are

I m not afraid, anymore

I m not afraid

Forever is a long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

After Jade had let Cat in, Cat found every way, everything she could possibly do, to set all the pain and misery her heart had felt free. She had sewn up all Jade s shattered pieces and made her whole once more. Jade was ecstatic to wake up everyday for the rest of her life right next to Cat, sharing a home with Cat, sharing children with Cat, sharing a life with Cat. Cat was Jade s everything. The only person she had ever willingly let in.

You so know me

Pinch me gently

I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time

But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile

I wouldn't mind it at all

I wouldn't mind it at all

Jade was still processing she was officially married to the love of her life. She was almost fearful it was a dream and she was going to wake up any second. Jade kissed Cat as the song ended. Once they pulled away, she felt sad that it ended and wished to go back to where they were dancing, lost in one another s eyes. They were the only two that matter, no one else could in that moment in time. Jade missed it, but smiled at the thought that she was sure that her and Cat would have many more dances. Reality came back to both, as the crowd cheered and clapped again. The DJ played some pop song and everyone got up and danced, or they ate, whichever they preferred. Robbie, Andre, Beck, Tori and Trina came up to them, smiling and saying their congratulations. As happy as Jade was in this moment in time, she was seriously looking forward to the honeymoon. Something in Cat s eye told her that Cat agreed. They danced with their friends and family and just laughed the night away. This was the first night for the rest of their lives, and she couldn t wait for every day and night afterwards. The two were going to live a long, happy life together, Jade just knew it.


End file.
